Moody Blues
|producer = |Last = |Next = |Single1 = |Single2 = |Single3 = |Single4 = }} Moody Blues is an album by Stardust Revue, featuring Ishiguro Aya as a guest artist. The first edition was released in 1998, and the re-release in 2006. The 13th track is only available on the re-release. Tracklist # Doushite (どうして) # Wine Koimonogatari (ワイン恋物語; Wine Love Story) # Tsuki no Kagayaku Yoru ni (月の輝く夜に) # Plato no Nageki (プラトンの嘆き; Plato’s Grief) # Sweet Harmony # Jasmin / A Capella Version (ジャスミン/A Cappella Version) # Mahiru no Tsuki (真昼の月) # Bunan ni Ikiteimasu ka? (無難に生きていますか?) # Joy To The Future # Kimi ni Okuru Holly Night (君に贈るHolly Night) # Yane ni Nobotte (屋根にノボって) # Shichigatsu Nanoka (7月7日) # Doushite (Live Version) (どうして (Live Version)) Trivia * Re-release comes with a bonus track and a cardboard sleeve. Interviews ;From fan club magazine Hello! Vol.3 New Album "Moody Blues" by Stardust Revue, which will be released on November 5 , features Ishiguro Aya as a guest artist!! Ishiguro Aya is a guest artist for the track #4 "Puraton No Nageki" (プラトンの嘆き; Plato’s Grief) of Stardust Revue’s new album, "Moody Blues". The song is featured in the musical, "Waga Taikutsu Na Jinsei" (My Mundane Life). The song is composed like an upbeat musical, and she is featured as a laugh track as well as the background chorus. It’s a catchy song, so please take some time to listen to the song. ;Excerpt from "Fan Club’s Newsletter for Stardust Revue, vol. 92" Interviewer: How did Ishiguro Aya from Morning Musume get involved in "Puraton No Nageki"? Nemoto: As Kouda and I were singing this song just for fun, the image of the song started transforming and developing rapidly. We thought this song was suited for a musical, so that was the direction we decided to take. Actually, there is no such musical as "Waga Taikutsu Na Jinsei". It’s an imaginary musical that we created as a concept, and we decided to feature this song for that. It’s all for a good joke. So if anyone comes up to me and asks me about where to watch the musical etc., I have to say, sorry, but there is no such thing in this world because it’s just a concept. This is a song about a man and a woman discussing what love is. As the discussion progresses, it will start to sound more like an exchange of philosophical views. I wanted to add as many people into the song to make the discussion more exciting. Unfortunately, we are a bunch of scruffy men, and we needed some feminine voice. It involves lots of talks and not much of a singing, so we began searching for the ideal female singer. Our first choice was or Noriko Kato because they are more familiar sound to us, but then we thought about Morning Musume as well. And that was how easy it was. Not only Aya came down to our recording studio to sing the track, but also we recorded her random chatter to use it as Sound Effects. So we recorded her various sound into DigitalAudioTape. I’m sure the tape is a highly valued item for Morning Musume fans. Lol. Category:2006 Albums Category:1st Generation Albums In